


Come Home with Me

by orphan_account



Series: Their Love Made the World Go Round [1]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hermes being a dad, Injury, Persephone being a mom, sorry my summary sucks!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takes place after Come Home with Me (Reprise) Orpheus doesn't get beat up by the workers, instead Hades is curious about how Orpheus broke the wall. The melody sets Hades off, and he does something that he may regrets...
Relationships: Eurydice & Persephone (Hadestown), Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown), Hermes & Orpheus (Hadestown), Orpheus & Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: Their Love Made the World Go Round [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689748
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	1. The Test Starts Now

Chapter 1: The Test Starts Now

“Young man…” echoed a deep voice, Orpheus looked around frantically trying to pinpoint where the voice was so he could protect Eurydice. Then a shadow loomed over them, Orpheus looked up to see the King of the Underworld looking over the two lovers. “Mister Hades please-” Orpheus pleaded, but Hades cut him off. “Come with me, poet.” Hades commanded and turned to walk to his office. Orpheus took a deep breath and started after Hades, then Eurydice caught his arm. Orpheus turned around to look at Eurydice, her eyes were scared. “Eurydice, I’ll be fine. I’ll see you in a few minutes, okay?” Orpheus asked, it was not easy seeing Eurydice so scared and having himself be so terrified as well. Eurydice nodded, tears welling in her eyes. Orpheus turned away and followed Hades to his office.  
Orpheus made sure to pace himself so he was behind Hades. They walked up the spiral staircase, through the doors that Eurydice walked through only a few days before and sold her life to Hades. Orpheus had his train of thought broken by a Hades’ deep booming voice echoing his words through his head. “Poet, you understand that you’ve trespassed in my domain. You’ve broken the wall my workers have worked very hard on the past centuries. I don’t know how you managed, so tell me, poet… how did you break my wall?”  
“Mister Hades, I sang a song so beautiful, the stones wept and they let me in.” Orpheus said, voice trembling but he managed to stay strong. Hades let out a manic laugh, his eyes flashed a sickly golden yellow.  
“Oh, if it was so beautiful then why don’t you sing it for an old man?” Hades asked, as he dragged a chair and sat down with his eyes locked on the poor boy. Orpheus backed away and dropped his head down, body trembling. He then lifted his head and locking his eyes with Hades. Orpheus closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath. He started to sing,

“La la la la la la la...  
La la la la la la la…”

Hades gasped, his blood beginning to boil. “Where did you get that melody?” Hades tried to contain himself, but that melody...  
Orpheus kept singing, ignoring Hades completely. The melody rolling off his tongue with ease, his voice fluid and beautiful to the ear. Hades couldn’t stand hearing the melody, he squeezed his eyes shut, covering his ears, but he could do nothing to escape the song. Well as long as Orpheus was singing. Hades stood up rage completely in control of everything, he could only see red. Hades grabbed something, he would do anything to make the melody stop. He threw the object at Orpheus. The singing stopped immediately. Hades heard a pained gasp, the sound of a stumble. Hades opened his eyes to a disturbing sight. Orpheus had one hand that was tightly clutching his desk, his knuckles were white from how hard he was holding onto the desk. The other hand was pressing against a bleeding wound in his abdomen, the knife still embedded in his body. Orpheus had his eyes shut tightly as tears began to escape the corners of his eyes. Orpheus’ legs then crumbled beneath his body, not being able hold his weight up any longer. Orpheus looked up, wet and teary eyes meeting with the god’s. Orpheus’ eyes were pleading for Hades to help him, Hades was still outraged, the melody ringing through his head.  
“H-help me. Pl-please, Mis-mister Hades.” Orpheus pleded, voice shaking and strained. Hades took a few strides to Orpheus, kneeled down next to him.  
“Okay, poet. If you want your songbird, survive this and find your lover. I will let you both go, but only if you pass.” Hades said, knowing it was cruel, but he had to make a price for the two lovers. Even if Orpheus died he’d be with his lover working in Hadestown.  
Orpheus weakly nodded, he was going to do this. For Eurydice. For the life she deserves.  
“Alright poet. The test starts now.” Hades stated and stood, walking to the door, and closing it. There was a click of the door locking from the outside. Orpheus pushed himself up, gasping and grunting in pain. Once he was standing on his legs, he fell backwards towards the desk, but his free hand caught the edge and he managed to stay standing on his shaking legs. Orpheus took a step to the door, but fell against the wall. He kept stumbling to the door using the wall for support. He had to stop due to the intense burning of the wound, which still had the knife in it. He took a step unsupported towards the door, but collapsed to the floor a few feet away. Orpheus then dragged himself to the door, leaving a trail of red blood behind him. Once Orpheus finally got to the door, he reached his hand up to the doorknob. He clutched the knob pulling down, attempting to see if he could open the door. The door wouldn’t open, “No,no,no,no.No!” Orpheus thought, desperate to find Eurydice. To leave this horrible, dark, cold place and go back to the bar. To Hermes. Another bout of pain rocked Orpheus’ lanky body. He curled into himself and pushed himself as close to the door as he could, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Eurydice. Please find me, please.” He sobbed out, as loud as his weakened body would allow him to.Blood beginnings to pool rapidly around his body. “Please, Eurydice…” Orpheus whispered, curling into himself more, desperately trying to find some sort of comfort in this new world of intense pain.


	2. Chapter 2: Where's the boy, Hades?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurydice, Hermes, and Persephone try and help Orpheus.

Chapter 2: Where’s the boy, Hades?  
Eurydice was pacing back and forth, anxiously waiting for Orpheus to come back to her. Bring her home. Persephone and Hermes were whispering to each other. There was a thud and a cick that echoed through Hadestown. The trio looked up to see Hades walking down the spiral staircase. Just Hades. Eurydice ran up to him, her features angry. “Where is he?” She asked, not caring if she angered the god. Hades merely looked down at her. He sighed, “He’s being tested.” Hades stated blankly.  
Persephone stepped up to Hades. “Where is the boy, Hades?” She asked as calmly as she could. Hades’ only looked up at his office door, and looked back at the trio. Hades walked away to monitor work on the wall. 

Eurydice began sprinting to the spiral staircase, yelling for Orpheus. Not far behind was Hermes and Persephone. Eurydice got to the office and began pulling down on the door knob. Her face dropped as she realized that the office was locked. She sank to her knee and began banging on the door, tears beginning to fall from her eyes.  
“Orpheus… are you there?” Eurydice sobbed. She heard a small whimper, calling her name.  
“ORPHEUS! Are you okay!?” Eurydice yelled, through the door, hoping he was just locked in.

“N-no, ‘R-rydice. P-ple-please, Euryd-eurydice. I-I need h-help.” Orpheus whispered through the door. Eurydice took in a shaky breath, as more tears escaped her eyes. She looked up at Persephone, who’s eyes were welling with tears from hearing Orpheus in such pain. Persephone kneeled down next to the door, Hermes walked over to Eurydice and helped move her away from the door. Persephone put her head close to the door, she heard Orpheus’ strained breaths. Tears began to roll down her cheek. “Orpheus… baby? I need you to help me as much as you can, okay?” Asked Perspehone, hoping Orpheus was able to move around. There was a few seconds of silence.  
“...I c-can, Lady P-Pers-Persephone.” Stuttered Orpheus, his voice hushed.

“Alright, I need you to tell me what happened and how bad your hurt.” Persephone told Orpheus, hoping, for Eurydice’s sake and his own, that he was okay.  
“I… sang t-the melody. H-hades went crazy and h-he threw a k-knife at me. I-it hit m-me in the st-stomach. It’s sti-still in m-my st-stomach.” Orpheus shakly told Persephone. Persephone’s stomach dropped at hearing Orpheus’ situation and pain. Eurydice gasped and buried her face into Hermes’ shoulder. Persephone’s anger was bubbling up inside her about her husband for doing this to such a sweet and beloved person. To the boy she saw as a son to her. She looked at Hermes, who was hugging a trembling and sobbing Eurydice, Hermes himself had tears falling from his eyes. Persephone knew where Hades kept a spare key, she would have to hope Orpheus could hang on and get it. “Okay, Orpheus. I need you to get a spare key in Hades’ long black coat that is hanging on a hook in one of the pockets that is on your right. I really need you to do this for me baby, okay?”  
“...Okay.” Orpheus replied, knowing this was life or death for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter is shorter, the coming chapters will be longer! Hope you liked today's chapter. I will post the next chapter on Sunday! Bye!  
> Remember to 1) Surround yourself with people who's eyes light up when they see you coming, 2) slowly is the fastest way to get where you want to be, 3) the top of one mountain is the bottom of the next, so keep climbing.
> 
> -Emma


	3. Chapter 3: Getting the Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone helps an injured Orpheus get the key to the office door

Chapter 3: Getting the Key  
Orpheus took a deep trembling and shaky breath, as he tried to lift his arm up to the door knob to help him stand. He gasped in pain, as the movement jostled the knife in the stomach. He heard Persephone call through the door, “Orpheus? Are you okay?” Concern seeping through her voice. “Y-yeah, I g-got this.” Orpheus knew he wasn’t okay, but he had to get up. Orpheus fought through all the intense pain he felt, to stand on nearly collapsing legs. Orpheus weakly turned his head to the right as he saw the coat a few steps away from him. When Orpheus took a look around for the coat, he now saw how grusom the office had become. There were bloody handprints on the was and blood covering the floor, from where he had dragged himself from where he had collapsed. He was standing in a puddle of his own blood, his blood dripping red from his hands and the knife, which he had been too afraid to remove. Orpheus suddenly felt dizzy and sick, but he knew he couldn’t stop now. He took a shaky step forward placing a hand on the wall, he fell against the wall with his full weight and there was a thud. The stab wound was josheled went he walked and Orpheus squeezed his eyes shut and he slid down the wall. He left stains all along that wall.  
“Orpheus?! Baby? What happened?” A alarmed Persephone called through the door.  
“I- I can’t Perseph-Persephone.” Orpheus sobbed into the wall.  
“... Okay baby, we’re gonna get to you and help you okay? You will be fine,” Persephone said calmly, “Orpheus, if we are going to help you we need you to stay awake. You’ve been losing blood and if you fall asleep you…” She drifted off, not wanting to scare not only Orpheus, but Eurydice too.  
“Lady P-Perse-Persephone I'm g-going to try a-again.” Orpheus sobbed, he needed to do this to pass the test.  
“Orpheus…” Orpheus heard Eurydice whisper, that gave him a new round of adrenaline.  
“Eurydice I-I will g-get out.” Orpheus said, wanting to hold Eurydice in his arms once again. Walk in the new spring grass, roll in the fields of flowers together.  
“Orpheus, if you can’t get the key it’s fine! We’ll find another wa-” Eurydice was cut off by Orpheus’ voice.  
“No, Eurydice. I’m going to do it.” Orpheus said, determination in his voice. Orpheus pushed himself up, hissing in pain as he did so. He pressed on hand around the still bleeding wound, he gasped in the sudden pain that brought. He stood once again and leaned against the blood stained wall and limped towards the key. To freedom. To Eurydice. Orpheus heavily leaned against the wall as he grabbed onto the jacket and shoved his hand into the pocket. He sighed in relief as he felt the metal touch his bloody fingers. He wrapped his hand around the key, and pulled it out. Orpheus held the key in his hand, he looked at it. He did a task that seemed so impossible to him before.  
Orpheus suddenly felt weakened again, and his legs gave out. He landed on the ground with a sound that made his bones sound hollow.  
“Orpheus! Are you alright?!” An almost yelling Eurydice questioned. Orpheus didn’t respond, he was busy dragging himself over to the door. Once again leaving a trail of red blood behind, which seemed like a never ending river. Orpheus let out a sigh of pain and relief as he finally reached the door. He reached his hand with the key to the knob, “This is it! I can hold Eurydice again!” Orpheus thought, pushing the key in the keyhole. He moved the key to different spots but there wasn’t any keyhole.  
“N-no… no, n-no,no!”Orpheus’ voice grew louder as the dread crept in.  
“What?! Orpheus! What happened?!” Yelled a concerned Eurydice. Orpheus burst into more sobs.  
“There’s no key hole in here!” Sobbed Orpheus, knowing he was going to die in this room without Eurydice. “I’m sorry Eurydice! I’m so sorry!” Cried Orpheus, wishing he had a second chance to help Eurydice, instead of working on the melody that would end up killing him. He curled in the door, body trembling from pain, fear, cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry this chapter was late, my school is now closed because of coronavirus and we don't get to take our chargers home so my computer was dead. I was finally able to charge it today, so here is the chapter! Hope you enjoy this, I will post the next chapter probably this Wednesday!  
> Remember to 1) Surround yourself with people who's eyes light up when they see you coming, 2) slowly is the fastest way to get where you want to be, 3) the top of one mountain is the bottom of the next, so keep climbing.
> 
> -Emma


	4. Chapter 4: We've got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone, Hermes, and Eurydice finally are able to help Orpheus.

Chapter 4: We’ve Got You  
Persephone knew what had to be done. She dropped to her knees, almost about to scream at the anger she felt towards her husband.  
“Orpheus, baby. I need you to slide the key under the door! Come on, baby. Just one more thing and then we’ve got you.” Persephone rushed the words into Orpheus’ ears.  
There was a few seconds of nothing, then a metallic scrape on the floor as the key slowly was pushed to the other side of the door. Persephone grabbed the key and only had a second to process how bloody the key truly was. “That meant Orpheus was not in very good shape at all.” Persephone snatched up the key and put it in the key hole and turned the key until there was a click of the locks inside the door and the doors opened wide. The view on the other side was truly horrific, there were trails of bright red everywhere, bloody handprints on the walls and furniture, pools of blood that were too big for one human to produce, and Orpheus…

Orpheus was far too pale, eyes red and puffy from crying. He was sweaty, almost like he had run a mile in the desert. He was curled into himself, laying in a puddle of his own blood, with both hands clutching his stomach. The wound was the most horrible sight, the knife was still embedded in the stomach. Persephone heard Hermes gasp behind her, the two paralized by the sight of the boy… dying. Eurydice on the other hand screamed to Orpheus and ran to him, carefully laying his head on her lap, stroking his sweaty hair away from his forehead. She had tears running freely down her cheeks, Orpheus was still sobbing from the fear and the obvious the pain he was going through.  
“Orpheus… I- I love you so much, you’re going to be okay. I love you so so so much, Orpheus.” Eurydice whispered to Orpheus, who was taking in wheezy breaths.  
“Eur-Eurydice. I-I-”Orpheus gasped in pain, he squeezed his eyes shut and tears jumped from the corners of his eyes.  
“Shhh… don’t talk, lover,” Eurydice looked at Hermes and Persephone, “we have to help him.”

Persephone and Hermes wasted no time coming to Orpheus’ aid. Persephone took one look at the wound, then looked at the sad sight in front of her.  
“Hold him down,” She instructed Hermes, then looked at Orpheus, “baby this is going to be very painful, but you need to stay strong.” Persephone ripped two strip of fabric from her dress, tapped Orpheus’ cheek. His loving hazel eyes looked at her, “You’ll want to bite down on this.” Orpheus weakly nodded, and bit down on one of the pieces of black fabric.  
“Okay, on three.” She once again looks at Orpheus’ scared, wet eyes looking at Eurydice. “One,” Eurydice looked up from her lover’s eyes to look at Persephone then back to Orpheus, “two,” Persephone looked at Hermes, who was looking at Orpheus and was also holding down his arms. Hermes was looking at his godson’s pained face. Persphone took a breath and gripped the hilt of the knife, Orpheus’s eyes grew wider. “Three.” Persephone pulled the knife out of the poor boy’s stomach. Orpheus let out a blood curdling scream through clenched teeth, he screwed his eyes shut. His arms strained against Hermes’ grip, but he was too weak to really fight against the god. Eurydice began whispering sweet nothing into Orpheus’ ear as tears streamed from his beautiful hazel orbs. The wound began to bleed profusely once again, she placed the other piece of fabric against the wound and pushed down against it. Orpheus let out another pained yelp, and Eurydice sang him the song they once sang together, this wasn’t the first time they’ve sang this song but it most definitely won’t be the last. Eurydice’s voice echoed through the office.

“I was alone so long  
I didn't even know that I was lonely  
Out in the cold so long  
I didn't even know that I was cold  
Turned my collar to the wind  
This is how it's always been”

Orpheus slowly began to relax underneath Persephone’s hands as the song of love registered in his brain. Orpheus’ breath began to steadily even out.

All I've ever known is how to hold my own  
All I've ever known is how to hold my own  
But now I wanna hold you, too”

Persephone looked up from where her hands were pressing on the wound, to see a sweet sight. Hermes had moved from holding Orpheus’ arms down and was holding one of Orpheus’ bloodied hands, aswell stroking Orpheus’ cheek, wiping the tears from his godson’s face.

“You take me in your arms  
And suddenly there's sunlight all around me  
Everything bright and warm  
And shining like it never did before  
And for a moment I forget  
Just how dark and cold it gets

All I've ever known is how to hold my own  
All I've ever known is how to hold my own  
But now I wanna hold you  
Now I wanna hold you  
Hold you close  
I don't ever wanna have to let you go”

Persephone realized her pressure had let up from the wound and she began pressing down on it. In return, Orpheus once again started whimpering, his body tensing under the new pressure. Eurydice began to sing stronger, in an attempt to calm Orpheus down like she had moments before.

“Now I wanna hold you, hold you tight  
I don't wanna go back to the lonely life

Say that you'll hold me forever  
Say that the wind won't change on us  
Say that we'll stay with each other  
And it'll always be like this

I'm gonna hold you forever  
The wind will never change on us  
As long as we stay with each other  
Then it will always be like this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, Humans of Earth! Hope you enjoyed this, I will be switching up the uploads! I'm going to upload 2 chapters tomorrow because they both are shorter ones. Farewell! Remember to 1) surround yourself with people who's eyes light up when they see you coming, 2) slowly is the fastest way to get where you want to be, 3) the top of one mountain is the bottom of the next, so keep climbing.
> 
> -Emma


	5. Chapter 5: Will You Let Us Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone, Orpheus, Eurydice, and Hermes try and figure out how to get Orpheus to safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Disclaimer: If anyone who can't read about vomit or just doesn't want to read about it, skip the second paragraph from the very top to the end of that paragraph. Thanks, and hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5: Will you let us go?  
After the song ended, Orpheus’ whimpers died down, as his brain was finally able to process what was happening. His eyes slowly untightened and he peeled the heavy lids open, to see Eurydice’s beautiful brown eyes gazing back at him.

“Eur-Eurydice…” Orpheus started, but felt dizzy and sick from lack of blood. Orpheus felt bile gather in the back of his throat, he gagged. Eurydice and Hermes saw what was happening and helped get Orpheus to lay on his side just as a stream of vomit came launching out of his mouth. Eurydice was pulling the stray hairs out of Orpheus’ face as Hermes rubbed comforting circles on Orpheus’ back. 

“We have to get him out of here,” Eurydice said sternly, as Orpheus panted, “he can’t last much longer down here.”  
“You’re right Eurydice, but how are we going to get him and yourself out of here without Hades knowing?” Hermes inquired, knowing Hades wouldn’t let Eurydice go with Orpheus back up top.

“No, I won’t go back up. We just have to get Orpheus out of here, it’s almost time for spring too. Persephone, please help Hermes with Orpheus.” Eurydice told the god and goddess. It broke her heart to have to do this, but she couldn’t let Orpheus die.

“N-no,” Orpheus rasped as he rolled back onto his back, “ ‘Rydice y-you can’t! H-Hades said t-that if I-I passed he would l-let us both g-go back up top.”  
“Yeah, but look what Hades has done to you. We can’t trust him. You aren’t going anywhere near him… ever.” Eurydice growled, her anger returning at the thought of Hades.  
“Okay, you two. The bleeding has stopped, “Persephone stated, as he checked underneath the fabric, “so he can be moved.”  
“How are we going to get him to the train?” Eurydice asked, watching Persephone rip another few strips of fabric from her dress.

“You and Hermes will help Orpheus to the train after I wrap him with this fabric. I will talk to Hades,” Persephone looked at Eurydice, “I know what he did was wrong and you don’t trust him, but I know who I married. He never breaks a deal… or test in this matter.” Persephone smiled sadly as she saw Orpheus lifted one of his hands and gripped Hermes’ hand. A warm father and son embrace.  
“Okay, Eurydice please help Orpheus sit up so I can wrap his stomach.” Persephone commanded. Eurydice nodded as she moved to help maneuver Orpheus into a slumped sitting position. Orpheus gasped in pain as all the movement jostle the wound. Hermes immediately tightened his grip on Orpheus’ hand, as his other reached up and stroked his cheek.

“Orpheus… baby. What I need you to do is, focus on your breathing. I know all you want to do is sleep and you’re tired of all the pain, but you have to stay awake as long as you can. You don’t have to talk, just nod, okay?” Persephone asked, making sure Orpheus understood. Orpheus’ eyes looked at Persephone for a few moments and then nodded as he laid his head back down onto Eurydice’s shoulder, so his head was supported. Persephone looked back at the wound, which had stopped bleeding. She began wrapping her dress fabric around Orpheus’ stomach a few times, before knotting the fabric tightly. Orpheus gave a small, weak, pained gasp in response.  
“Alright now that that is set and done, you two can help him get to the train. I’ll go deal with Hades.” Persephone said as Hermes and Eurydice linked Orpheus’ arms over their shoulders. Orpheus lolled his head onto Hermes’ shoulder, his sweaty forehead making contact with his father figure’s cheek. Hermes gave a sad smile, as his godson’s breathing evened out. The trio began the trek down to the train, Persephone was leading the way, deciding it would give her a great ease if she watched them get on the train herself. Orpheus kept giving small gasps and hisses of pain as the wound was jostled. His face cringed as the pain kept coming, his eyes screwed shut in pain. As they kept going sweat was now dripping off Orpheus’ head and onto Hermes’ cheek. They were a few feet away from the train, when a booming voice stopped them in their tracks.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Hades’ voice echoed through Hell. Eurydice’s anger exploded. She transferred all of Orpheus’ weight onto Hermes, Orpheus tried to grab her arm but she moved too fast for his lagging senses. She whipped around to face the god.  
“Who the do you think you are?! You stabbed Orpheus and left him for dead! He passed the test! So why are you questioning where we’re going?! You know exactly where we’re going!” Eurydice yelled to the god. She didn’t care if she made this god mad, because he hurt Orpheus. Eurydice clenched her hands into fist, then unclenched them. Over and over again, rage flooding her every sense. 

Then she felt a hand grip her shoulder. Eurydice looked to see Persephone, walking next to her. Her had on Eurydice’s shoulder. Persephone turned her head to look at Eurydice, Persephone smiled calmly and then turned her head back to her husband. Her smile disappearing completely.

“Hades… you hurt this boy. You did something that could never be forgiven. You almost killed an innocent mortal, let alone one who had such a gift.” Persephone said, her words penetrating Hades’ ears.  
“He passed the test Hades. What are you doing? Look around. Your way of life has made many suffer. Life has been falling apart, the workers tired and empty. You’ve depleted all life, up top and down here.” Persephone’s words hitting Hades with meaning. Hades looked around at his land, seeing the workers doing the jobs almost mechanically. 

“The world is no longer in tune. Hades look inside of yourself… what are you doing this for?” Perspehone said, walking forward. She placed a hand on his chest. Hades moved away from Persephone’s touch.  
“He did not pass,” Hades pointed to Eurydice, “you can see them gone. He can leave, she can not. He did not find you, songbird. You found him.” Hades said, Eurydice puffed out her chest and began walking to Hades. Ready to fight.

“W-wait…” Everyone turned to see Orpheus, standing on his own wobbly legs. “Mister H-Hades, please. I-if I can s-show you how t-the world could b-be, will you l-let us go?” Orpheus worded carefully, his legs trembling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's cliche what Orpheus said at the end, but I couldn't think of how to get to the start of the next chapter! I hope you liked this chapter! So I will be posting 2 additional chapters today because they are shorter and I can't wait for you all to read them! The chapters will be up later today, so hope you like those! Remember to 1) Surround yourself with people who's eyes light up when they see you coming, 2) slowly is the fastest way to get where you want to be, 3) the top of one mountain is the bottom of the next, so keep climbing.
> 
> -Emma


	6. Chapter 6: Where is the treasure inside of your chest?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orpheus tries to show Hades how the world could be

Chapter 6: Where is the treasure inside of your chest?  
Hades looked at the poor, weak, trembling boy. “Alright, poet. Prove to me that you deserve your lover up top with you. If not she stays down here.” Hades accepted the offer, crossing his hands over his chest.  
Orpheus pulled his lyre from his back, closed his eyes and he began to play.

“King of shadows  
King of shades  
Hades was king of the Underworld

But he fell in love with a beautiful lady  
Who walked up above  
In her mother's green field  
He fell in love with Persephone  
Who was gathering flowers in the light of the sun  
And I know how it was because  
He was like me  
A man in love with a woman  
Singing la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la”

Persephone, Eurydice, and Hermes all kept their eyes lock onto Hades well Orpheus sang the story of him and Persephone. All three ready to pounce if Hades so much as move an inch towards Orpheus’ shaking body. Hermes was positioned behind Orpheus incase his legs gave out.

“And you didn't know how  
And you didn't know why  
But you knew that you wanted to take her home  
You saw her alone there, against the sky  
It was like she was someone you'd always known  
It was like you were holding the world when you held her  
Like yours were the arms that the whole world was in  
And there were no words for the way that you felt  
So you opened your mouth and you started to sing:  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la”

Hades’ eyes began to water at the beauty of the story being told in front of him. The story of love. Of tragedy. Not only the story of Hades and Persephone. But of Orpheus and Eurydice. Of all the love stories that have ever happened.

“And what has become of the heart of that man  
Now that the man is king?  
What has become of the heart of that man  
Now that he has everything?”

Persephone began to walk towards Hades. The love that they once had shared beginning to return to their hearts. Orpheus’ song giving love and hope, the passion was seeping out of his voice. 

“The more he has, the more he holds  
The greater the weight of the world on his shoulders  
See how he labors beneath that load  
Afraid to look up, and afraid to let go  
So he keeps his head low, he keeps his back bending  
He's grown so afraid that he'll lose what he owns  
But what he doesn't know is that what he's defending  
Is already gone

Orpheus opened his eyes, and they were boring into Hades’. The look of hope and love that Orpheus was giving was the most beautiful thing ever. Something inside Hades’ mind clicked and he looked around to see the actual living hell he has made for these poor souls.

Where is the treasure inside of your chest?  
Where is your pleasure? Where is your youth?  
Where is the man with his arms outstretched?  
To the woman he loves  
With nothing to lose”  
Singing la la la la la la la…

Hades and Persephone began singing with the beautiful melody, Persephone holding out her hand for Hades to take. He did, and they danced. They danced a dance with love that they had once forgotten. A dance of love. A dance of hope.

“La la la la la la…”

Hades and Persephone looking at each other lovingly as Orpheus continued to play the beautiful song for the two lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again! Hope you like this chapter! Another chapter tonight! Hope you all are safe and healthy and kind of keeping yourself occupied!
> 
> -Emma


	7. Chapter 7: Letting Her Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone confronts Hades

Chapter 7: Letting her go

Persephone and Hades shared a long waited kiss. Then the music stopped suddenly, the two looked up to see Hermes supporting a fully passed out Orpheus. Eurydice yelped and ran to her fallen lover. Persephone looked at Hades once again and then back at Orpheus before running to him. Persephone looked at Orpheus and stroked his sweaty cheek with one of her hands.

“Orpheus, baby. I need you to wake up for me.” Persephone tried to persuade the unconscious poet to wake up. “Come on baby. You need to see the beautiful work you’ve just done.” Persephone tried again. Eurydice started stroking his sweaty hair out of his face.  
Hades spoke from a few feet away, “Come now. You four have a train to be catching.” Hades then began to walk away. Persephone looked at Hermes and Eurydice.  
“Get him on the train, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Persephone said, then she turned away from the trio and ran to Hades. She placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Hades… it’s early.” Persephone said, wonder why he was letting her go now.  
“I’ve seen why you’re so desperate to leave. The mortal world needs you, go to them. Help Orpheus. He’ll thrive in spring. He’ll heal.” Hades said, he truly did see why Persephone loved that boy. 

Hades’ guilt showing through his eyes for what he had done to Orpheus. Persephone looked into Hades’ eyes, pushed her lips to his. They kissed for many minutes. Hades pulled away.  
“Go. Help the boy, he’ll need it.” Hades spoke, then he turned away and left.  
Persephone stood there. In awe of what her husband had just said. Before she too turned away and walked to the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for today! Hope you liked the 3 chapter uploaded, only 2 chapters left! I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow night and then the last chapter on Sunday! I can't wait for you all to read the final chapter! I really tried to use Orpheus and Hermes' father and son relationship in these past chapters. Hope you all liked reading this chapter! Please stay safe and healthy!
> 
> -Emma


	8. Chapter 8: All Set to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurydice on the train with a passed out Orpheus

Chapter 8: All set to go

Eurydice was hovering over Orpheus. Hermes and herself had carried him on board the train and laid him in a seat. His head was supported on Eurydice’s lap, Hermes went to find Persephone. To tell her it was time to go. Eurydice looked down at her lovers face. His skin pale and clammy, eyes red and puffy, hair wet from sweat. Eurydice’s trance was broken by footsteps coming onboard the train. She looked up to see Persephone walking over to her and Orpheus. She kneeled down, and looked up at Eurydice.  
“How is he?” She asked the simple question, but the answer was not so simple.  
“I… I just wish he would wake up.” Eurydice whispered, head bowing.   
“Then ask him too. Sing him the song,” Persephone said, even softer then Eurydice could expect a goddess to speak.   
Persephone got up, “I’ll go tell Hermes we're all set to go.” And with that the goddess left her and Orpheus alone.  
Eurydice looked down at Orpheus’ face once again. She opened her mouth and she started to sing.

“I was alone so long  
I didn't even know that I was lonely  
Out in the cold so long  
I didn't even know that I was cold  
Turned my collar to the wind  
This is how it's always been”

Eurydice’s attention was pulled to Orpheus, as a shuffled groan escaped his lips. Eurydice smiled and continued to sing their song.

“All I've ever known is how to hold my own  
All I've ever known is how to hold my own  
But now I wanna hold you, too  
You take me in your arms  
And suddenly there's sunlight all around me  
Everything bright and warm  
And shining like it never did before  
And for a moment I forget  
Just how dark and cold it gets

All I've ever known is how to hold my own  
All I've ever known is how to hold my own  
But now I wanna hold you  
Now I wanna hold you  
Hold you close  
I don't ever wanna have to let you go

Now I wanna hold you, hold you tight  
I don't wanna go back to the lonely life

Say that you'll hold me forever  
Say that the wind won't change on us  
Say that we'll stay with each other  
And it'll always be like this

I'm gonna hold you forever  
The wind will never change on us  
As long as we stay with each other  
Then it will always be like this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again! So the next chapter is the last chapter! Can't wait to post it! I hope you liked this chapter! I know that this is a short one, but the next chapter is a long boi! Can't wait for you to read it!! Love you all!
> 
> -Emma


	9. Chapter 9: Goodnight, Brother. Goodnight

Chapter 9: Goodnight, brother. Goodnight

Orpheus was lulled back into consciousness by the voice of an angel. But the beauty didn't last long as the ugly pain hit him full force. Orpheus pulled his heavy lids open, to the face of his lover.Eurydice let out a shaky breath of relief and smiled at her poet's finally open glazed over hazel eyes.

"Orpheus... I love you so much. I'm so glad you're awake." Eurydice breathed out to her lover.

"I love you too," Orpheus whispered back, in a horsed voice. He shifted his body, but immediately stopped as daggers of pain shot through his body. He groaned in response, Eurydice started running her fingers through his sweat covered hair. He leaned into her touch, loving her affectionate ways. The two songbirds were startled by the sound of footsteps, and a sigh of relief as Hermes and Persephone saw that Orpheus had awoken. Persephone kneeled down next to the two.

"Hi baby. I'm so glad you're awake, we just started moving so we'll be home soon, okay? You will finally be able to heal." Persephone said, as she smiled and tears began to run down her cheeks for the millionth time that day. Orpheus' gaze moved from Persephone too Hermes.

"Mister Hermes... I-" Orpheus started, but Hermes cut him off.

"No need, Orpheus. I already know what you are going to say, and... it is quite a relief to see you awake," Hermes said, knowing what Orpheus was going to say. "And I love you." Hermes added, to his son. After everything that had happened today, he finally realized that Orpheus truly was his child. He loved him like a child, and he quite sure Orpheus loved him like a... like... like a father.

The train blew the whistle 3 times indicating that the four had arrived at their stop. 

"A'ight! Time to go." Hermes announced, as him and Eurydice linked together to help Orpheus to the bar, where Orpheus would most likely spent many months recovering. He was already falling asleep as they were getting off the train. They all were exhausted emotionally and physically. Orpheus' sweaty forehead once again resting against Hermes' cheek. They all stumbled into the bar, Hermes and Eurydice helping Orpheus up the stairs. Orpheus hissed as pain shot through his stomach, beads of sweat fell from his face. It felt like 7 excruciating hours helping Orpheus to his bed, but they managed. Once the two got Orpheus into the bed, they left the rest too Persephone. Hermes guided Eurydice out of the room and down the stairs to a seat in a chair. Hermes went behind the counter and pour a drink for himself, Persephone, and Eurydice, not needing a vocal indicator for one from the girl. He handed the drink to Eurydice, she took it gladly. The pair sat in silence as Persephone aided Orpheus' wound.

Hermes looked up at the sound of sniffles, he saw Eurydice's tears falling from her eyes. Hermes slid into the seat next to her wrapping his arms around the poor girl as she sobbed into his shoulder. They sat like that for many hours, til they heard the door close upstairs. The both looked up to see a very exhausted Persephone walk down the stairs grabbing the glass and walking over to the two. Hermes wiped his eyes just as Eurydice did the same. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Eurydice rushed out, needing to know. Persephone took a gulp from her glass.

"He'll be fine sweetheart, he only needs time. He's resting now, before either of you rush up to see him." Persephone winked at Hermes as she said it. "In a few hours I will go check on him and change the bandages, you both can say goodnight now," The two immediately jumped up ready to run upstairs, "but you both need rest too."

Hermes and Eurydice both ran up the stairs as quietly as they could. Eurydice put her hand on the knob and turned it, looking inside. They saw a heavily bandaged Orpheus laying on his back, fast asleep. Eurydice walked in and sat down next to her love.

"I love you, Orpheus. Sweet dreams, my poet," Eurydice whispered, and kissed him on the forehead. She smiled to herself brushing his hair from his kind face. She kissed him one last time before she got up to go to a different room to rest. Too exhausted to keep her eyes open any longer.

Hermes slowly walked next to his sleeping godson. He sat down, on the edge of the bed that Orpheus rested in. Hermes raised a hand and stroked Orpheus' hair that clung to his forehead. He thought about all the nights he had spent in this room with Orpheus as a child. One night in particular came to his mind...

13 years ago...

"Mister Hermes?" Meekly asked an 6 year old Orpheus siting at the top of the stairs."Yes child?" Hermes inquired, wondering why Orpheus was up this late into the night.

"I-I... can you come up here, please?" Orpheus asked, sounding as if he was scared for his life. Hermes placed the rag he had been cleaning the bar with back on the table and removed the apron from his waist and neck, hanging it on an ancient hook. He climbed the stairs to find Orpheus standing at the stairs clinging to the blanket his mother had left him with before she left, with tears streaming down his face.

"What's wrong, Orpheus?" Hermes concernedly asked, as he kneeled down next to Orpheus' small shaking form.

"I couldn't sleep Mister Hermes. I kept seeing my... my..." Orpheus trailed off, as a fresh round of tears began to roll down from his eyes. Hermes immediately picked Orpheus up, hugging him to his chest and carried him back to his bed, as a father would do with their son.Hermes layed Orpheus down in his bed, and then placed the blankets over his body. Hermes then sat on the end of the bed, and looked at Orpheus.

"Have you every heard of the tale of Hades and Persephone?" Hermes asked, the mischief and mystical tones running through his voice.Orpheus shook his head, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"A'ight, time you're heard. The tale of Hades and Persephone." Hermes announced, knowing this would help Orpheus.

"It's an old song

A song of love from long ago

Long-time since I heard it though"

Hermes voice was powerful, ready to share this long loved story with this young boy.

"Hades and Persephone

Remember how it used to be

Their love that made the world go round?

King of shadows

King of shades

Hades was king of the Underworld

But he fell in love with a beautiful lady

Who walked up above in her mother's green field

He fell in love with Persephone

Who was gathering flowers in the light of the sun

And he took her home to become his queen

Where the sun never shone

On anyone

The lady loved him and the kingdom they shared

But without her above, not one flower would grow

So King Hades agreed that for half of each year

She would stay with him there in his world down below

But the other half, she could walk in the sun

And the sun, in turn, burned twice as bright

Which is where the seasons come from

And with them, the cycle

Of the seed and the sickle

And the lives of the people

And the birds in their flight

Singing...La la la la la la la..."

As Hermes was singing Orpheus watched with wonder, all his fear drifting away as her heard this melody. Orpheus' eyes slowly began to dip shut, as he struggled to keep awake.

"Down below and up above

La la la la la la la...

In harmony and rhythm

La la la la la la la..."

Hermes look at Orpheus, his eyes had shut fully and now was breathing evenly. Hermes finished the song.

"The Gods sang his song of love

La la la la la la la...

And the world sang it with them

But that was long ago

Before we were on this road..."

Hermes lifted his hand and stroked Orpheus' hair, he leaned down and placed a tentative kiss on the crown of his head.

"Goodnight, child. You were touched by the gods themselves." Hermes whispered to the sleeping kid. He got up to leave, he took quiet steps toward the door. Once Hermes reached the door, he heard a small voice sing.

"La la la la la la la..."

Hermes turned around to see the sleeping Orpheus singing the melody in his sleep.

"Touched by the gods, he is." Hermes whispered under his breath, the melody rolling through the winds. Hermes left the room, knowing this child was even more special than he thought.

Back to Present...

Hermes was once again sitting in the same place, but with a much older and much more weak Orpheus. Hermes smiled sadly,"Do you remember that night, Orpheus? Couldn't sleep so I sang you the tale of Persephone and Hades. Do you wish to hear it now, son?" Hermes asked, knowing he wasn't going to get a response. He began to sing anyway.

"It's an old song

A song of love from long ago

Long-time since I heard it though

Hades and Persephone

Remember how it used to be

Their love that made the world go round?

King of shadows

King of shades

Hades was king of the Underworld

But he fell in love with a beautiful lady

Who walked up above in her mother's green field

He fell in love with Persephone

Who was gathering flowers in the light of the sun

And he took her home to become his queen

Where the sun never shone

On anyone

The lady loved him and the kingdom they shared

But without her above, not one flower would grow

So King Hades agreed that for half of each year

She would stay with him there in his world down below

But the other half, she could walk in the sun

And the sun, in turn, burned twice as bright

Which is where the seasons come from

And with them, the cycle

Of the seed and the sickle

And the lives of the people

And the birds in their flight

Singing...

La la la la la la la..."

Hermes looked down at the sound of a weak voice singing with him. Orpheus' eyes were half lidded, but all the same looking up at him. Hermes smiled, and the two sang the song together. Orpheus' voice being breathy and weak but beautiful all the same.

"Down below and up above

La la la la la la la...

In harmony and rhythm

La la la la la la la...

The Gods sang his song of love

La la la la la la la...

And the world sang it with them

But that was long ago

Before we were on this road..."

Hermes and Orpheus finished the song like they once sang together long ago. Orpheus gripped one of Hermes' hands tightly, as he looked into his father's eyes.

"Rest, child. I'll see you in the morning. Your lover will be here too." Hermes told Orpheus, in a soft voice. Orpheus only nodded in response, as his eyes fell closed. His exhausted body giving into sleep as soon as it could. Hermes leaned forward and placed a kiss on the crown of Orpheus' head. He pulled his hand from Orpheus' grip and placed the blankets over his body. He walked to the door, but before he left, he looked back to make sure Orpheus was still there. Breathing. He was, so Hermes sighed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Leaving Orpheus to heal.

"Hermes... he will take many months to heal." Persephone told Hermes, as he walked down the stairs. Hermes looked up to meet the goddess' eyes."If he can survive hell and back, then he can survive anything. I know he can." Hermes said, wise words falling from his lips. Persephone took a sip of her drink, placing it down on the table. Empty.

"We can only hope." She said, as she got up and walked past Hermes and up the stairs to check on Orpheus. Hermes was left alone in his little bar on the railroad track on the road to hell. He walked over to the flaming candles and blew them out.

"A'ight time to say good night." Hermes told the wind. Himself even giving into the exhaustion he felt. Hermes walked up the stairs, to his room. Passing the room where Orpheus, his son lay. Hermes entered his own room and closed the door behind him.Persephone sat on the edge of Orpheus' bed, after rewrapping his bandages. She lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed his knuckle.

"Goodnight, brother. Goodnight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is it! That's the end of this fan fiction! I loved writing it and I truly hope you all loved it! I love Hermes being a dad to Orpheus, writing those are just really heart warming. I will miss posting this fan fiction, but I have a couple chapters in the works for a part 2...! I have the first 2 chapters done and I'm continuing to work on those, there is a bunch of Orpheus' recovery and maybe a little baby on the way... ;). But once again thank you so much for reading! Keep an eye out for the first couple chapters of the fallow up! Love you all!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> *Edit 4-12-20*  
> Here is the link for the some little fallow ups of this fan fiction!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486923

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this, I will post the next chapter probably this Thursday! Bye!  
> Remember to 1) Surround yourself with people who's eyes light up when they see you coming, 2) slowly is the fastest way to get where you want to be, 3) the top of one mountain is the bottom of the next, so keep climbing.
> 
> -Emma


End file.
